


Hide and Seek on a Rainy Day

by SluttyPamian



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Other, Vore, a crowning moment of mine tbh, experimental style i guess?, i made no attempt to be sexy with this, not a single spoken word, so like.... you're not getting porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Trapped in STEM and fleeing for her life, Juli needs just a brief respite from the creature chasing her. But as the footsteps grow closer, does she have any hope of escape?





	Hide and Seek on a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes henlo. I'm uploading this from a phone, and the mobile site is,,,,, bad at uploading so the format or tags on this might change later.
> 
> This is also very different from my usual style, and I'm not sure how it turned out??? Lemme know what you think???

_ Click, click, click, click, click... _

 

There it was again, the noise that sent shivers down Juli’s spine. As panic swelled inside her, she looked around for the source of the noise. She had no idea where in the facility she was, just that it was significantly older than the rest. Nearly everything here echoed, and getting an exact idea of where a sound came from was nearly impossible.

 

_ Click... Click... Click, click, click... Clickclickclickclick! _

 

Juli realized with a start that the monster making the noise obviously was chasing after something, and she needed to find a spot to hide immediately. She moved as fast as she dared through the hallways and opened the first door she found. It looked to be some sort of long deserted office, now torn to shreds and messy.  There was a single Haunted in the brightly lit room that turned to face Juli with a groan when she entered. It lunged for her, and Juli was able to just barely duck out of the way in time. She had no weapons to fight that thing, and if she didn't find a way to kill it quickly, the creature she was so desperately hiding from would find her.

 

She pulled a large picture frame off the wall and swung the corner at the Haunted’s head. It connected with the creature with a sickening crunch, but did nothing more than damaging one of it's eyes and enraging it. It lunged again and managed to knock Juli into an overturned desk, toppling her back and causing her to hit her head on the floor. She felt something moist and sticky underneath her and prayed it wasn't her blood. The Haunted was on her quick, nearly succeeding in sinking it's rotting teeth into her. Thankfully, Juli was able to grab a desk lamp at the last second and shove the metal neck into the creatures mouth. Using the lamp as leverage, she was able to get one of her knees between her and the Haunted and managed to kick it off of her. She climbed to her feet and grabbed the first solid object she could, a removable desk drawer.

 

She swung it at the Haunted as it was also slowly getting to it's feet, knocking it back to the ground and in a vulnerable position. Juli dropped down and brought the desk drawer with her, using the force of her fall to slam it onto the Haunted's skull. The creature went down and Juli repeatedly slammed it's head for good measure. When the Haunted's head was nothing but bits of skull and brain matter, Juli stopped and listened for the sound of anything else nearby. The clicking noise she heard earlier was gone, and in the silence she allowed herself a shaky breath of relief. She felt the back of her head where she hit the floor and brought her hand in front of her face. It was covered in a brown residue, thankfully not her own blood. She scrounged around the office looking for anything that could help her. Her search yielded pitiful results, a couple of hard candies and a half empty bottle of water.

 

She took a swig of the water, swished it around in her mouth, and spat it out. She then nursed a couple more sips, hating the stale taste but still incredibly thankful for something to drink that wasn't questionable puddle water. The hard candies were less pleasant she discovered, and were actually some sort of off brand cough drop that tasted of an extremely artificial grape. She forced herself to suck on one until it was gone however, vastly preferring the taste of it as opposed to a dry and dusty mouth with hints of blood, dirt, and other dissatisfying tastes. Once the cough drop was gone she sat in the office for several minutes with her back against the overturned desk, contemplating her next move.

 

The creature she was avoiding was by far one of the more disturbing beasts she had found in STEM. The creature had some sort of light mounted on it's head, likely a large floodlight or some sort of lighthouse lamp, and a body that was covered by a bloodied and billowing sheet. As far as Juli could tell, it didn't have any sort of arms but wandered around on long female legs wearing fishnets and high heels. She had watched it's torso open up to reveal enormous teeth and chew up entire Haunted like some sort of dog. The 'jaws’ would open and close several times on the unfortunate prey, each time tearing chunks from them until the 'jaws’ closed for a final time and the creature shuddered as it no doubt digested them. Juli had taken to calling this abomination Light Woman, for lack of a better title. She had several encounters with Light Woman already, the most memorable so far being when she had been waiting for an elevator to come down. In the background, she had heard Clair de Lune playing and was lulled into an undeserved sense of safety before Light Woman made her entrance.

 

The memory unsettled Juli and she shook her head as if it would dispel her thoughts. Shaking her head did nothing more than bring her pain however, and she closed her eyes until it subsided. She pocketed the second cough drop for a rainy day and finished the last couple mouthfuls of her water before stretching her legs and standing up. She searched the office one final time and was rewarded with a battery for her diligence, and turned to make her way out the door. The office door was the type with a small glass window in the center, and what Juli saw through the window made her stop dead in her tracks. A bloodied sheet, swaying in place around a humanoid shape. The very monster Juli so desperately wanted to avoid was right outside the door. She quickly ducked back under the desk and held her breath. How could she be there? She never heard it walk up, unless Light Woman had been there since her fight with the Haunted and the scuffle masked her approach? She carefully peeked over the top of the desk and nearly cried out when she saw Light Woman looking directly into the room. They made 'eye’ contact for the briefest of moments before Light Woman's lamp began to glow red and a horrible shriek emanated from her. The next thing Juli knew, Light Woman was throwing herself against the door in an attempt to break it down.

 

There was nowhere in the office Juli would be safe from that monster. She looked around for some sort of exit and noticed a vent on the ceiling. Acting quickly, she righted the desk and pushed it under the vent before climbing on top of it. She was just  _ barely _ able to get the vent open by jumping but was still too short to reach the edge and pull herself up. The door wouldn't last much longer, and Juli didn't like her odds of simply rushing past Light Woman when she finally burst into the room. The only other thing Juli would be able to stand on was a rickety looking chair that might not even support her weight given the state it was in. She had to risk it however, and quickly set it on the desk with her. Light Woman broke through the door right as Juli climbed onto the chair and shrieked at her. Juli had no time to waste and trusted that she'd be able to get into the vent. She jumped up and grabbed whatever she could and managed to find purchase on the metal lip. There was just enough she was able to start hoisting her body into the vent as the desk and chair were suddenly knocked out from under her. She was almost completely into the vent when a sharp set of teeth clamped down on her leg at the knee and she was thrown back on the floor.

 

Before Juli could react or even register the pain, Light Woman was on top of her, jaws open wide and had Juli scooped into her maw. She didn't even have time to scream before she felt the teeth digging into her when the jaws snapped shut around her. The inside of Light Woman was filled with some sort of hot fluid the consistency of mucus that burned Juli’s skin like acid. She struggled to free herself from the acidic cavern of Light Woman's mouth but was being swished around by what feeled like hundreds of tiny tongues. Juli's chance to escape came when Light Woman suddenly opened her mouth wide, and without hesitation she flung herself forward. Juli's plan failed however, and Light Woman closed her teeth around her arm before she could exit. The scream that was ripped from Juli was animalistic as her arm was ripped from her body, bone breaking and muscle and tendons flapping like bike streamers.

 

Light Woman screamed as well, sickly harmonizing with Juli and contorting her body so the wounded woman was shuffled around in her prison. As she screamed, Juli’s mouth was filled with the horrid mucus and it burned her throat, silencing her. She tried to spit the mucus out to no avail and could only watch in horror as several of her teeth came out with the bloodied spit. Light Squeezed Juli again, shifting her around and opening her gaping mouth to attempt to chew again. This time, Juli felt the teeth dig into her legs, and with a mighty shake of Light Woman's body, they too were ripped from her. When Juli reflexively tried to scream she made no sound. Instead, Juli could feel her lips and cheeks tearing as the mucus ate through them and more of her teeth work loose before falling into her throat. The offending teeth caused her to cough and gag, and a bright stream of blood bubble out of her. It was in that moment Juli realized she was going to die.

 

Even if by some miracle Juli escaped Light Woman, she would have no hope of survival. She had no legs, an arm missing, and the acidic mucus from within Light Woman was eating through what remained of her body. The hundreds of tiny tongues were massaging through Juli’s clothes like wet paper and rubbing her brittle skin, breaking it down. She idly realized she never closed her eyes, yet couldn't see anything. Everything on her body burned, but with each passing moment the burn was fading away. Her breathing, which had been panicked and erratic became slow and heavy. Each inhale Juli fought through blood and mucus pouring from her. Eventually, she heard Light Woman make a noise that sounded sickly reminiscent of content. How such a vile creature could be content was beyond Juli, but she didn't pay it much mind.

 

With her remaining arm, Juli fumbled with the melted tatters of her pants and held what was left of the cough drop she pocketed just moments ago. The wrapping had become stuck to the rest of it, and frankly didn't look remotely edible in its current state. If she had the strength left to chuckle, Juli was sure the sight of this pathetic cough drop would've been good enough for her to do so. Numbly, she put it in her mouth and rolled it on what was left of her tongue.

 

_ It was a rainy day after all. _


End file.
